The First Festival
by superhackerpriestess
Summary: Fuuka takes Elizabeth to her first summer festival. What'll happen once the fireworks go off-literally? A fluff one-shot and minor language. Elizabeth/Fuuka


_Hiya guys~ I've been uploading all the one-shots I've done on my Fuuka Yamagishi RP blog. This one is an Elizabeth/Fuuka One-shot._

_There is some background story to this-basically, Fuuka becomes a member of the Velvet Room, just to be closer to Elizabeth-since she did propose to her... Yep. It's so much drama with these two in my Rp with the Mun. XD_

_But, here you guys go. I hope this was...interesting to read._

* * *

**_The First Festival_**

Fuuka looked at her outfit—the yukata was still a little tight on her—as she looked over at Elizabeth. This was Elizabeth's first summer festival and Fuuka was glad to be with Elizabeth for this. Being a Velvet Room member…has its advantages at least.

"Now, we cannot stay out over an hour…Especially for me…" Fuuka softly murmured as Elizabeth nodded.

"I know Fuuka… Besides, this yukata is being…a pain in my ass…" She picked at her butt, trying to get a crease out.

"Ah, Lizzy… Do you have a wedgie?"

"A wedgie? I don't believe so… I'm not wearing anything underneath this—"

Fuuka's eyes grew. "Wh-what?! Y-you're supposed to!"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "But, I heard from some girls that you can't wear anything or it won't fit well…"

Fuuka shook her head and pulled Elizabeth to the side, away from the crowd. "Those girls were probably messing around with you… Just, make sure you ask me anything you're not sure of, okay? I-I don't want you to e-embarrass yourself like that…"

Elizabeth nodded and looked away. "I'm sorry, Fuuka…"

She sighed and shook her head, holding Elizabeth's hand tightly and smiled. "It's okay." She kissed her lips and put her hand on her cheek. "Now, let's just hope you don't get too cold…"

"Why?"

Fuuka sighed and shook her head. "Just, do not worry about that. We will wait until the time comes…" She bit her lip and pulled Elizabeth back into the crowd of people. "Until then, let us get some takoyaki…and something to drink?" Elizabeth nodded as they made their way to a booth, ordering some takoyaki and some water, as Fuuka pointed to the sky. "Soon, the fireworks will be going off. It is going to be…pretty…"

"Ah, but not as pretty as you are Fuuka-chan." Elizabeth chided in as her cheeks turned red.

"L-lizzy! D-do not just spit our nonsense like that!" Fuuka felt her cheeks getting hotter as she rubbed her arms in nervousment. "I… Y-you have a nice f-figure…"

Elizabeth shook her head and pulled Fuuka into a tight hug. "Stop it, my dear. If you do not, I will have to punish you." A smile on her face as Fuuka's eyes grew and closed them quickly.

"No need!"

They heard a loud noise as they both shot their heads up and looked at the fireworks going off. Elizabeth's eyes shined with happiness as Fuuka smiled softly. "So pretty…" Elizabeth softly murmured, her eyes looking up at the shapes the fireworks were making.

"These happen every year… a tradition…" Fuuka mentioned as Elizabeth smiled and looked at her.

"Can we do this every year?" Fuuka nodded, Elizabeth's face glowing with anticipation. "Wonderful! Just like our weekly sex."

Fuuka crestfallen as she reached for Elizabeth's hand. "Lizzy… That's not a tradition…more like a ritual…"

Elizabeth giggled as she pointed to the sky—saying there were flowers, and animals, and so much more that Fuuka was just happy to share in this moment with her. She put her takoyaki down on the ground and reached for Elizabeth's face, pulling her closer and closer—in the darkness—as she touched her lips. The passion was there, but it was shortlived once the fireworks were over.

"Elizabeth… We need to go…" Fuuka murmured once she released her lips.

"W-why?"

Fuuka pointed to her chest. "Y-you're… yeah…" Fuuka blushed as she watched Elizabeth playing with her chest. Fuuka smacked her hands away. "Stop it! L-let's just get back to the Ve-velvet Room!" Grabbing Elizabeth's hands and walking back to the Velvet Room, Elizabeth smiled and put her head on Fuuka's arm.

"…as you wish, Fuuka-chan."

* * *

_What do you guys think? Okay? Weird? _

_Why not leave a little review at the bottom of this page? Pwetty please?_


End file.
